BakuHackers
by Kat-kath
Summary: Send me messages or review the story for me to reply you! However... I have to warn you the brawlers will be constantly hacking into our conversations!  Fun promised! :
1. To begin with

_Hey there guys! Yeah, yeah I know what you are thinking_

_OMG Kat-kath? SERIOUSLY? I thought you were dead already! I mean you left us abandoned here! X(_

_And yeap I know I am a wrecked witch with absolutely the worst writing ever… So I want to thank you ALL for your continuous support. You guys are amazing!_

_Well the whole purpose of this new story is to kind of interact with you, while I am re-writing FPK (lol does anyone else think that sounds a lot like KFC? Ooohhh GOD! I am crazy -_-' ). As I was saying, I am re-writing FPK for it to be shorter and make more sense (bcause it is really confusing isn't it?). I am having a lot of struggle with doing that, however I don't want to leave u guys there waiting for me for eternity… sooooooooo I am writing THIS! (k… I am so messed up I didn't even understand what I just wrote… -_-' k… ignore that, I will explain you now what's going to happen in this story)_

_So as the summary says, this is basically you Send me a message (here in fanfic or u can use my e-mail) OR leave a message-type of review and I will reply you in the story (don't worry I will send it to you first (if you have an account here or send me a message) and see if you like it, THEN I will publish it here…) OOOHHHH and if you don't want me to publish it, then I will just answer you Via e-mail. _

_HOWEVER… I warn you that my password is soooo simple even DAN hacks into my chats sooooo_

_Dan: HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Me: u see? -_-' _

_Julie: Well of course they see! I mean DUH they are reading this aren't they_

_Alice: I think she was referring to…_

_Julie: You see that too Alice? I mean besides being the wrecked witch she is, she is also stupid_

_Me: HEY!_

_Shun: I agree (btw I kind of change Shun's personality here to make him funny)_

_Me: I HEARD THAT SHUN!_

_Shun: So what are you going to do mrs. I-once-tried-to-do-some-ninja-moves-and-ended-up-falling-into-the-pool?_

_Me: How do YOU know that? O.o_

_Shun: I hacked into your account didn't I?_

_Me: And so did Dan, but that doesn't explain how did you get to kno… wait… are you saying ur as stupid as Dan bcause u hacked into my account just like him?_

_Dan: HAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH SHUN! YOU ARE AS STUPID AS M…. wait… WHAT?_

_Shun: NO!_

_Dan: I AGREE NOOOOO_

_Me: Sooo Dan, YOU are saying SHUN is not stupid; and Shun, YOU are saying DAN is not stupid?_

_Both: Exactly_

_Me: Lol_

_Both: WAIT! WHAT? NO!_

_Me: Oh well so I have to go now but guys leave ur comments and send me lots of messages! I am looking forward to know u better! Btw u can talk about ANYTHING, from cats, dogs, chocolates, Shun, Dan, boxes, candies…_

_Dan: CANDIES! *go running into my kitchen*_

_Me: HEY THAT IS MINE! And how the heck did you came out of nowhere and ran into MY kitchen? O_o_

_Dan: *munch* MMM *munch* I love chocolate *munch*_

_Me: HEY!_

_Shun: LOL_

_Alice: Shun, don't be mean_

_Shun: Sorry Alice_

_Me: Yeah yeah, mr. hot-shot is now mr. Alice-look-at-me,-I-am-so-nice!_

_Shun: GRRR SHHHHHHH_

_Alice: huh?_

_Me: ooooh Alice, did I ever tell you, Shun LOOOOOVESS yo…_

_Shun: SHUT UP!_

_Alice: SHUN!_

_Shun: sorry…_

_Me: LOL_

_Shun: *glare*_

_Me: LMAO_

_Alice: right…._

_Me: Soooo I was saying Shun LOOOOVEEESSS_

_Shun: *whispering in my ear* Five bucks if you shut up right now_

_Me: twenty_

_Shun: WHAT?_

_Me: Oops I meant thirty_

_Shun: WH.._

_Me: 40_

_Shun: You want to bank-rupt me don't you?_

_Me: Yeap, 50_

_Shun: *discreetly give me $50 and whispers* I hate you, you knew that?_

_Me: Yep ^^_

_Alice: What was all that about?_

_Me: Oh nothing, just Shun and me talking about how much he loves…_

_Shun: NOOOOO _

_Me: loves… yo-yos_

_Shun: huh?_

_Alice: Ooohhh I didn't know you liked that Shun_

_Shun: Me neither..._

_Me: ^^ __Oh well NOW it's REALLY time for me to go! Hope to receive lots of messages from you guys!_

_Everyone: BIE!_

_Me: Now Imma go kick Dan's ass_

_Runo: and Imma help her_

_Both of us: DAAANNNN!_

_*killing-the-kitchen-and-Dan noises*_

_Everyone: *sweatdrop*_


	2. Reply to: Katzike 123

_OMG GUYS SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER! I just got sick and missed school and have so much math hw and a super large Mexican History project to go! Then I have the rest of the hw and my science test T_T (I know Mexican history? Yep gotta study that as a requirement of my school… *sight*) Oh well on with the… chap?_

* * *

**REPLYING KATZIKE123**

haha Shun's more funnier like that :D  
could you write how we talk about Shun and Shun's and Dan's reactions. well Dan would be dying with laughter :D  
btw loved your story :)

* * *

Me: Hey there Katzike123! Glad u actually liked this weird idea of mine! :D lol Oh well so u want me to…

Dan: HELLO!

Me: *jumps out of my skin* DAN!

Dan: Lol Imma bully Shun

Me: I think that's right, however next time please don't interrupt m….

Shun: HA! I wanna see you try it!

Me: SHUN! SHUT UP I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO D….

Dan: What? You r not thinking of me as a looser are you?

Shun: Uhmmm to tell you the truth…. Yes, pretty much

Me: HELLO? HELLOOOOOOO!

Dan: WHAT DID YOU SAY MR. I-LOVE-ALICE-BUT-I-JUST-CAN'T-GROW-A-BACK-BONE-AND-TELL-HER-ALREADY!

Shun: WHAT DID YOU SAY KUSO?

Me: DARN IT STOP IGNORING ME!

Dan: *girly voice* Look at me! I am Shun and I LOVE doing all my cool ninja moves in front of Alice because I L-O-V-E HER!

Shun: You shush RIGHT NOW or I promise you won't see day light EVER AGAIN!

Dan: Yeah yeah, *sarcastically* look how scared I am!

Me: FINE BE THAT WAY YOU TWO X(

Shun: COME HERE DANIEL KUSO!

Dan: *runs off*

Me: HEY!

Shun: *runs after Dan*

Me: *sight* So what am I going to do to get them now? T_T

Runo: Want a hand here?

Me: RUNO! THAT'LL BE AWESOME!

Runo: DAN! *catches Dan without letting out a sweat*

Me: WOW not even **I** can do that so fast! O.o

Dan: I agree

Runo: Years and yeeeeeaaaarrrssss of experience

Shun: yeah right, I was about to catch him myself with my super-ninja speed anyway

Everyone: *glare* right Shun  
Shun: It's true!

Alice: I know it is

Shun: ALICE? I mean *fail attempt of a cool mask* I mean Alice, yeah I mean she's right, I mean….. yeah….

Julie: Sure mr. hot-shot-that-gets-nervous-around-alice

Me: Why do people keep popping out…. OUT OF NOWHERE?

Shun: Why do people keep calling me names? T_T

Marucho: According to my calculations it's because that is the theme of this chapter

Me: I KNEW THAT!

Everyone: *turn to stare at me*

Me: jk jk jk! Hehe -_-'

Dan: so say Alice wanna go to the movies?

Shun: What?

Alice: um

Shun: HA! Dan and Alice going together to the movies…. HA HA HA! Look how I am LMAOing

Alice: sure Dan, when?

Shun: LOL you see I knew she would say no *takes a sip of his bottle of water*

Alice: I actually said… yes

Shun: *spits the water over Julie* WHAT THE F**K DID SHE SAY?

Julie: EEEWWWW! YES! ALICE SAID YES! EW EW EW EW HAPPY?

Shun: WHAT WHY? HOW? *begins shaking Alice*

Alice: *voice trembling* S-s-s-shuuuun u u u areeee making meee dizzzyyyyyyyyy

Shun: *leaves Alice's arms just as quick as he got them* I mean pft who cares

Runo: *whispers to Dan's ear* Is this a plan to make shun go mad?

Dan: *whispers back* no, it's not ONLY to make him go mad, but maybe to confess*

Runo: Nice work

Dan & Runo: *high five and GTAO (Giggle their ass off)

Me: Runo and Dan working together…. WOW!

Julie: I thought you were the one who always did the jokes to Shun

Me: mmmm well change is good isn't it?

Shun: *turns to glare with his ninja-styled eyes to Dan and Runo*

Dan: LOL…..ahahaha…ha…ha…. *shuts*

Shun: better

Alice: So say…. When are we going to the movies again?

Dan: Well…..

Shun: SHES NOT GOING

Everyone except Alice: ROFLTAO

Alice: what's so funny?

Shun: NOTHING! *red*

Me: is it just me or shun is…

Julie: BLUSHING!

Shun: NO I'M NOT! *red as a tomato*

Alice: I think you are… why?

Shun: NO I'M NOT ALICE! *red as a boiling tomato*

Alice: *a little hurt* ok….

Shun: No, Alice I meant yes, I mean no, I mean I didn't mean to yell it's just that you know and I know and you are but they are and I get but still so I am sorry but I did mean that but not THAT and so I just yeah….

Eveyrone except alice: *giggle*

Shun: *turns to dagger glares at us*

Alice's Grandpa: *Background sound on Alice's screen* Alice! Dinner is ready!

Alice: right…. Gtg

Shun: NOOOO ALICE WAIT!

_Alice G has left the conversation_

Shun: Dan you are so…

_Dan K and Runo M have left the conversation_

Shun: Oh so you too are trying to…

_Julie M and Marucho have also left the conversation_

Shun: Guess I have one target left…

Me: Kat-kath has left the conversation

Shun: Yeah right… fail, Now….

_Kat-kath has left the conversation_

Shun: HEY BUT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR MESSAGE!

_Kat-kath has comed back to the conversation_

Me: So tell me what you think about this! LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!

_Kat-kath has left the conversation… again_

Shun: I'll get you back on this!

Me: Imma turn off the computer Shun… BIE!

Shun: What? Wait huh? But weren't u gone? And wait….

_Closing windows_

Shun: You can't just leave me here!

_Account Logging off_

Shun: WAIT NOOOO! I was just kidding seriously!

_Computer turning off_

Shun: Oh MY GOD! What am I doing? I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! *tries to get out but is message is somehow blocked*

_Computer off…_

Shun: WAIT WHAT N…. *lights out* KAT! I PROMISE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU THE VERY NEXT TIME WE FACE EACH OTHER AGAIN!

_Complete silence…. And darkness_

Shun: Yeah now I only have to wait for her to come back and BOOM she'll be more dead than death alone…

_SiLeNcE…_

Shun: Sooo… this isn't that bad… just me and… darkness… and pure silence… perfect for ninja meditation! :D *closes eyes and tries to meditate*

_TLACK!_

Shun: *falls on his back* WHAT WAS THAT WHO IS THERE?

_Silence_

Shun: THIS IS NOT FUNNY DAN!

_Pure and absolute silence_

Shun: DAN!... Dan? Someone? Anyone? Hello?... HELLO!

_CRACK!_

Shun: *jumps* WHO THE HELL IS THERE?

_Silence_

Shun: I warn you… whoever is there!... I am a well trained ninja will amazing picture-perfect moves! And I am not afraid to use them!

_Silence_

Shun: Yeah that's what I thought! Now off to see stars! *looks up* yeah no stars huh? Well what about…

_LOL_

Shun: AAAHHH!... I mean… Ha I am not afraid! I've been alone in darker places :D

_Yeah but this is my story and I can make you afraid if that is my wish_

Shun: *yells* WHAT? WHERE? WHO SAID THAT? REVEAL YOURSELF!

_Silence_

Shun: Hello? Hellooooo… HELLO!

_BOOM!_

Shun: AAHHHH…. I MEAN… AHAHAHAHA…. I'm not afraid! *sits down and kind of rocks himself back and forth (Shun: I DO NOT DO THAT AND WON'T DO IT!... Me: Shush Shun! This is my story so too bad for you)* I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid…

_*Owl sound*_

Shun: Yeah right there are owls but there are no stars… very creative

_Silence_

Shun: Yeah and now there is silence… well that will help for sleep *closes eyes and kind of fall asleep*

_POW!_

Shun: *Jumps awake* Oh now I see your intention is frighten me and make me stay awake all night huh? Well not gonna happen! *Takes off jacket and use it as a pillow to cover his ears* HA TAKE THAT!

_*really chilly wind*_

Shun: *shiver* I have been sleeping in colder places thanks to ninja training! HA!

_*Snow*_

Shun: OH COME ON!

_*Snow AND rain*_

Shun: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!

_*Snow, rain, AND really chilly wind*_

Shun: This is going to be the longest night of my life T_T

_*still snowing, raining, and chilly wind blowing…. BOOM*_

Shun: *weird scream* ... I hate that girl TT_TT

* * *

_Lol so the last part was kind of taken from another of my comic-like-messages but was never posted sooooo I modificated it and now it's in this message! Hope you guys liked it and well working on another chap! Yeah for this and for FPK (re-writing it still…. Yeah yeah I know I am so very slow…) See you guys! Remember, REVIEW! (and in this case… Message me if you want too! :D)_


End file.
